


Расколотый

by fandom_StarWars_2019 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Psychological Drama, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom_StarWars_2019
Summary: Три девственника, запертые в консервной банке посреди космической пустыни, — довольно смешная шутка судьбы. Ещё смешнее, что один из них сдохнет чуть раньше, а двое чуть позже, но уже не девственниками. Люблю чёрный юмор





	Расколотый

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, нецензурная лексика, элементы гета, элементы слэша, полиамория

_Я не надеюсь выжить. Мы все давно потеряли надежду, хоть и не признаемся себе в этом. Рен, конечно, знает — с его-то способностями, но молчит._

— Я умею делать взрывчатку.

Рен, который только приступил к роли санитара, даже бровью не ведет. Осторожно размачивая бурые бинты раствором бакты, он молча разматывает мои ступни. Выглядят они так, что хочется блевануть, но мне не больно: Рен своей криффовой Силой забирает боль, хоть лечить не умеет. Он вообще странно осторожен и деликатен, никогда бы не подумал. С джедайкой Рей мне приходится грызть подушку, чтоб не орать. Дура срывает бинты чуть ли не с мясом, хоть и повторяет блядское «извини», как заведённая.

— Для чего мне эта ценная информация, — спрашивает наконец Рен, отбрасывая в сторону грязные тряпки. Я заставляю себя взглянуть вниз, на то, что раньше было моими ногами. Тошнота подкатывает к горлу, а Рен выдаёт:

— Сегодня они выглядят лучше.

Я игнорирую этот бред. Ну да, лучше. По сравнению с тем, какими были мои ноги, когда с они по живому сдирали расплавленные сапоги, а потом Силой своей криффовой выдергивали из плоти куски ткани… Да, лучше. Лучше бы ампутировали. Мне голову. Но этим ебучим хирургам-самоучкам, похоже, нравится играть в докторов.

Я отвожу глаза.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты захочешь смотреть, как она медленно умирает от удушья. Еда и вода кончится раньше, но без воздуха никак нельзя. Этому в джедайской школе не учили да?..

Я шиплю, стискиваю зубы от боли: Рен слишком сильно сжал пальцы на моей ноге. Может, убьёт наконец..? Но через секунду боль пропадает, Рен возвращается к обработке ран. Мы молчим довольно долго, прежде чем я смотрю на него украдкой. Злость выдают только сжатые челюсти да бьющаяся жилка на шее.

Здесь жарко, так что Рен сбросил свои многослойные тряпки ещё в первый день нашей вынужденной изоляции. Джедайка на него сразу залипла, едва шею не сворачивала. Мужчин, что ли, не видела никогда? Хотя у Рена под одеждой было на что посмотреть. Я и сам глазел непозволительно долго. Вот и сейчас, в простой тунике без рукавов, с завязанными в хвост волосами, с этими дурацкими огромными ушами он выглядит так, словно может переломать мне ноги, самого меня пополам сломать и даже не вспотеет.

— Ты же не сможешь убить её, когда придёт время, — я стараюсь дышать через нос, прикрываю глаза. — Запал на нее еще на Такодане, да?

Стараюсь говорить презрительно, но ревнивые нотки все равно проскакивают. Сука! Да что со мной не так?! Я ведь даже не гомосексуалист!

— Да, — отвечает Рен так спокойно, что мне кажется: я ослышался. Я вгрызаюсь в него взглядом, приподнявшись на локте. Рен смотрит на свои руки, и — крифф! — улыбается!

— Я убил Сноука, когда он приказал убить её.

Рен поднимает на меня взгляд, видимо, ожидая бурной реакции.

— Скажи мне то, чего я не знаю, — откидываюсь на спину, чувствуя, как меня разбирает смех. Неужели он решил, что я поверил в его сказку?! Рен молча сверлит меня глазами. Взяв себя в руки, я снова смотрю на него.

— Давай так, — я уже давно все решил. Голос мой не дрожит, звучит холодно и ровно, чем я горжусь, — Я сделаю взрывчатку, которую ты используешь, когда станет совсем плохо. Говорят, джедаи не умирают? Так вот, «не умрете» вместе. За это ты меня убьешь сразу. Голову с плеч, останки в космос.

Я сощурил глаза, переводя дыхание.

— И вместо того чтобы бинтовать мне конечности, будешь трахать её, — я усмехаюсь, окинув его взглядом, — пока «сайбер» не сотрется.

Рен смешно фыркает и краснеет в ответ на мои слова, но я не стал проходиться насчёт целибата и дрочки. Кто я такой, чтобы над ним смеяться. Что ж, три девственника, запертые в консервной банке посреди космической пустыни, — довольно смешная шутка судьбы. Ещё смешнее, что один из них сдохнет чуть раньше, а двое чуть позже, но уже не девственниками. Люблю чёрный юмор.

Я ожидаю вспышки гнева, язвительного ответа на крайняк. Но Рен прикрывает глаза и тихо шепчет: «Рей». Спустя секунду в каюту врывается это вечнозеленое недоразумение.

— Что-то случилось? — щебечет. — Бен, ты б поспал! Я сама тут…

— Пациент не хочет жить, — хмыкает Рен, — значит, медицина бессильна.

— Да хочет он, хочет, — Рей смешно пофыркивает. — Ты точно так же жить захотел, когда я тебя победила на Старкиллере.

— Когда я сдался, — уточняет Рен устало. Видимо, это не первая их перепалка на тему «кто кому навалял».

— Сдался ты еще раньше, — Рей, кажется, вообще не унывает и не стесняется. — Так что вижу схожие симптомы.

Она наклоняется и ерошит мои отросшие волосы.

— Убери руку, или откушу нахрен! — меня почти сносит волной моей же ярости.

А Рен хватает Рей за ладонь и тянет ее пальцы к моему рту.

— Кусай, — холодно говорит. Теплые кончики гладят мои потрескавшиеся губы. — Кусай или не грозись. А то я решу, что Сноук был прав, называя тебя бешеным псом!

Я унижен до слез. А еще у меня встает. Эрекция вообще частый гость в моем отчаянном положении. Рей облизывает губы, выдергивает руку, снова гладит меня по голове.

— Все будет хорошо. Просто верь.

Они заканчивают бинтовать меня в четыре руки и уходят. Держатся, крифф, за пальчики. И я почти уверен, что именно сегодня они решатся. Я их сближаю, кто бы мог подумать… Память бросает меня обратно. В момент, когда всё — нет, не началось, но выплыло наружу.

Ничто, как говорится, не предвещало. Я вспоминаю то роковое утро каждый раз, когда просыпаюсь. Я сплю много, ведь делать все равно нечего. Организм учится засыпать, несмотря на боль. Но каждый блядский раз на грани сна и яви я вижу… Очередное прекрасное-отличное-замечательное утро нового дня эры нового верховного лидера Кайло Рена.

Правда, лидером его никто не считал, в том числе он сам. И это было наибольшей проблемой. Рен продолжал вести себя, как раньше. То есть как мудак, за которым стоит ещё больший мудак. Он запечатал тронный зал Сноука Силой и словно позабыл, что располовинил сушеного урода. Меня от его сказки «это все джедайка» тянуло блевать, а генералы на военном совете не ржали только из страха последовать за Сноуком.

Рен не умел врать от слова совсем, и теперь его за глаза называли не иначе как «узурпатор». Но от меня никакой заговор не скроешь, так что я ждал Рена на мостике, чтобы натравить на заговорщиков… Проще было бы самому убить их по-тихому, но, во-первых, я ему не помощник, а во-вторых, показательная казнь самое то сейчас. Пускай учится руководить, ситх недоделанный!

— Генерал, там… Корабль Сопротивления!

Я даже не сразу понял, что лейтенант ко мне обращается.

— Запрос на связь… — парень как-то странно скривился. Только спустя секунду я понял, что он пытается скрыть смех. Значит, наслышан про шуточки Дэмерона.

— На громкую! — пусть видят, что я не боюсь, ублюдки.

— Эй, кто там? Меня слышно, эй! — это точно не Дэмерон. Девчонка какая-то. Запинается, частит.

Я выдохнул: девчонка так девчонка. Повторение позора, который мне весь орден припоминал, похоже, откладывается.

— Дайте мне Бе… Кайло Рена! — Выкрикнула девчонка, и до меня наконец дошло, кто говорит. Джедайка! Ну идиотка! Под стать придурку своему ушастому!

— Представьтесь, — в моих словах только холод холодный. Я изо всех сил надеялся на то, что криффов Рен почуял подружку и сам с ней разберётся.

Словно услышав мои мысли, верховнолидерское недоразумение чёрным вихрем влетело на мостик.

— Рей, — прорычал. А на самого взглянуть страшно.

— Бе… Кайло, там… — связь завизжала помехами, но джедайка Рей, похоже, упрямая. — Там предатели!.. Наступают!.. Сейчас!

Связь окончательно захлебнулась. На мостике повисла звенящая тишина.

Дальше в моей памяти провал. То есть я помню всё, но словно разбитое на паззлы. И каждый раз они складываются немного в другую картинку.

Несомненно одно: джедайка криффова узнала по каналам Сопротивления, что Рена собрались сместить. Приперлась на помощь. Но я никак не могу вспомнить, что началось первым — атака выскочивших из гипера красных кораблей или перестрелка генералов-предателей на мостике.

Я мог бы выстрелить в затылок Рену — он стоял ко мне спиной и был слишком занят, отражая лазерные лучи. Я мог бы залезть под консоль и присоединиться к победителю позже. Вместо этого я стал стрелять во врагов Рена тем самым бластером, из которого чуть было не убил его самого пару месяцев назад. Слабоумие и отвага. И ебаная зависимость от Рена.

Я ведь ненавидел его. Я пиздец как ненавидел его. Я и сейчас регулярно хочу вцепиться в его патлы или разбить ему губы. И этот длинный нос тоже разбить.

В какой-то момент ненависть переплавилась в желание с ним дружить. Это у меня-то, одиночки, которого всегда сторонились и который еще с академии всех избегал.

Я восхищался им. Силой, мистическими способностями, умением гонять на истребителе лучше всех и махать светошашкой. Я НЕ мечтал с ним трахаться, кому бы это объяснить. Но иногда думал, что готов ему отсосать, лишь бы он меня заметил, я имею в виду, по-настоящему, а не как то рыжее дерьмо в погонах, что постоянно лезет под руку.

Он ни разу не соизволил почитать мои мысли — считал, что знает меня как облупленного. А я подчищал за ним косяки и отчетность. И однажды дрочил на то, как он меня хвалит. Только Рен разве что пилотов своих криффовых хвалил… Но я отвлекся.

С мостика пришлось улепетывать. Штурмовики и офицеры низшего ранга метались, не зная кому подчиняться. А красные корабли всех классов не разбирали своих и чужих. До сих пор не знаю, это те самые рыцари Рен вернулись или еще какое наследие Империи из Неизведанных регионов.

Эта дура джедайка пробила силовое поле и влетела прямо в ангар Финализатора. На лету открыла Рену рампу, он в нее хотел вскочить. А я стоял как дурак с бластером — ну куда я побегу? И рядом со мной взорвалась сидка. Я получил всего один осколок вскользь в бок, а еще пылающее озеро горючки из бочек, которые не разгрузили нерадивые техники. Бочки предназначались на какую-то наземную базу… Впрочем, какая сейчас нахрен разница?

Я стоял по колено в огне, почему-то было больно невероятно, но не настолько сильно, как я думал. Я махнул лоханке Сопротивления и поднес бластер к виску. Помню еще искаженное лицо Рена, который опять куда-то маску проебал…

Очнулся на «Соколе». С ногами к ампутации, как у знаменитого Вейдера. Сама лоханка получила залп в зад, когда прыгала в гипер. Нас вышвырнуло неизвестно куда. Болтаемся в Неизведанных регионах, дышим остатками воздуха, пьем остатки воды, едим остатки пайков. Эти гребаные форсъюзеры пытаются вылечить меня из криффовой Силой, а сами никак не могут разобраться с собой и потрахаться. И мне покончить с собой не дают. Мне остается только бесконечное унижение от беспомощности, стояк от прикосновений Рей и эстетическое удовольствие от созерцания Рена.

Теперь он меня замечает. Заботится, как о любимой зверюшке. Утка, бакта, перевязки, силовое обезболивание. Взгляды. У моей судьбы определенно очень черное чувство юмора.

Наш сигнал о помощи уходит в пустоту. Времени все меньше. А мне нравится мысль, что я буду дышать немного меньше, а Рен — немного больше. И Рей тоже немного больше. Жаль, не получится подглядеть за ними призраком. Рей мне нравится. Я понимаю, почему этот придурок ушастый в нее влюбился. Я и сам почти влюбился.

Мое вуайеристское желание исполняется раньше, чем я думал — помним про чувство юмора у судьбы, да? Утром Рен и Рей трахаются после моей перевязки. Не при мне, конечно. Но в коридорчике у переделанной в гребаный лазарет кают-компании. И точно не в первый раз, могу прозакладывать ноги, которых у меня почти что нет. Ха-ха.

Он держит девчонку на весу у стены. Ну и сильный же он! Его штаны приспущены, и я вижу бледную верховнолидерскую задницу, и ноги Рей у него на талии — голые и загорелые. Крифф, я хочу перед смертью увидеть, как член Рена таранит киску джедайки! И подрочить на это.

Я сдвигаюсь к краю, игнорируя боль, кладу руку на член, поверх ткани белья. Вытягиваю шею и… блядь!

Мой нос состыковался с полом с радующим душу хрустом. Боль льется соленой кровью в рот, заставляет кашлять. Нужно встать! Сесть хотя бы. Пока они трахаются, ничего вокруг не видя…

— Сила, что с ним? — Рей тяжело дышит, а сильные руки подхватывают меня с пола за шкирку. Рен швыряет меня на койку, обездвиживает Силой.

— Подглядывал за нами, — говорит с насмешкой, пока я, рыча, дергаюсь в захвате. Он полураздет, а Рей, склонившаяся надо мной, — в одном только жакете и обмотках на руках. Перед глазами мелькают темные кудряшки ее промежности, и мой рот наполняется слюной. Я жалею, что разбил нос — так бы ощутил ее запах. Рей вытирает мое лицо от крови и улыбается.

— Я вправлю тебе нос, Арми. Любопытный длинный нос… — она чуть запинается, похоже джедайка малость пьяна. — Потерпи, будет больно. Потом станет хорошо…

Она подмигивает и дергает меня за нос. Сильно. Я ору ей прямо в руку, захлебываясь кашлем. Рен подходит ближе, поглаживает задницу Рей. Его глаза горят в полутьме, словно у гигантского лот-кота.

— Сделай то, о чем подумала, — командует он вдруг и отступает на шаг. Рей улыбается и, хихикнув, прижимается губами к моему рту.

Это мало похоже на нормальный поцелуй. Мне не с чем сравнить, но я видел в кино. Рей не пытается засунуть язык мне в рот, но чуть прикусывает нижнюю губу, отстраняясь. Я инстинктивно тянусь за ней, забыв про Рена на секунду.

— Понравилось? — его насмешливый вопрос отрезвляет. Меня бросает в холодный пот, и не потому что его ревность меня пугает. Я свыкся с тем, что смерть близка, даже желанна. Возможно, он разозлится достаточно, чтобы покончить со мной. Я хватаю Рей за плечи, тяну на себя. Хочу нормальный поцелуй! Пускай Рен бесится! Нечего надо мной насмехаться!

Я сминаю её губы своими, чувствуя вкус собственной крови. Понятия не имею, что делать с языком, просто толкаюсь ей в рот. Вылизываю её, словно сладкий коктейль из стакана, стараясь достать поглубже, и жду карающего удара алого клинка. Но вместо этого Рей начинает кашлять.

— Арми, отпусти… Я задыхаюсь, — стонет она, и я разжимаю объятья, чувствуя, как стыд разливается по венам. Даже тут облажался.

Но вместо того, чтобы слезть, Рей устраивается верхом на мне. Сквозь тонкую ткань белья я чувствую её жар, и это блядь сводит с ума.

— Рен… — я хриплю, глаза жжёт от непролитых слез, — хватит. Прошу тебя, хватит.

Этой пытки мне не вынести. Не знаю, зачем им эти издевательства. Я не шпион, которого нужно качать, не информатор. Знал бы секреты, выдал бы, потому что уже нахрен мозгами тронулся. Я бы отлизал Рей, отсосал бы блядскому Рену, лишь бы стравить это возбуждение — болезненное, толкающее за грань безумия.

— Дальше, — в голосе Рена что-то тёмное, тяжёлое. Ревность.

Рей выгибается на мне, прижимаясь горячей промежностью прямо к пульсирующему члену. Она смотрит ему в глаза через плечо, между ними безмолвный диалог.

— Дальше! — он почти рычит, а она улыбается. Обращает взгляд сияющих глаз на меня, и я вздрагиваю: да мы все тут безумны!

Она смещается ниже, устраивается у меня на бедрах. Рей помнит про мои раны, поэтому становится на колени и локти надо мной, не садится. Штанов я лишился давно, в них не было смысла: постоянные перевязки не подразумевают сохранения достоинства. Рей прижимается щекой ко мне сквозь белье.

— Я же говорила, что потом станет хорошо, — шепчет она и высвобождает мой член из ткани.

Я не в силах сдержать стон, который переходит в рык, когда Рей обхватывает головку губами.

— Он кончит так быстро, — наставляет Рен почти зло. Ключевое слово почти, потому что я чувствую, как Рей усмехается, не выпуская мой член изо рта.

Рей снова перемещается. Устраивается у меня на груди, трется носом о шею.

— Теперь понятно, зачем ты брился каждый день, кожа такая нежная…

Одна предательская слеза таки катится к моему виску. Рей слизывает её юрким горячим язычком.

— Ты не кукла для секса, не развлечение, — она все еще трется об меня, словно дикое животное, ластится, а сама отвечает на мои панические мысли. — Бояться уже нечего… Просто… Никто не должен умирать одиноким…

Она невесомо прикасается к моим губам, почти целомудренно. Шепчет:

— Не надо стесняться. Мы чувствуем, — и осторожно направляет мой член в себя.

— Иди нахрен со своей благотворительностью… — шепчу я. Слезы не унимаются. — Идите оба…

Над плечом Рей возникает Рен. Я вздрагиваю — так близко. Он просто смотрит, но от этого мое удовольствие только больше. Криффов Рен. Зачем он это затеял? Это ведь он инициатор подложить джедайку под меня.

А Рей двигается на мне, сжимает меня внутри. Я не могу поверить — мой член в ней. Вот в этой горячей влажной плоти на всю длину. Ей нравится, она не сухая, она двигается на мне и смотрит на меня. И Рен… на меня…

Он резко хватает ее, приостанавливая.

— Посиди пока, — хмыкает. — Генерал, как всегда, спешит. И с выводами тоже.

Рен кладет свои огромные руки Рей на грудь. Высвобождает из-под жилета, играет с сосками — пощипывает, оттягивает. И смотрит на меня.

Я бездумно протягиваю руку вперед. Наши пальцы сталкиваются на груди Рей. Рен кивает мне. Разрешает. А Рей стонет и выгибается, когда он начинает выцеловывать на ее шее дорожку поцелуев. И они оба смотрят на меня. Видят меня. Хотят делать это со мной. Специально делают это со мной.

Рей смещает руку вниз и начинает ласкать свой клитор. «Ей-то можно кончать сколько влезет», — думаю я громко, и слышу смешок Кайло.

Рен с треском рвет на Рей жилет — от самого ворота и до конца. Она вскрикивает от неожиданности, сжимает меня внутри, словно рукой. Я рычу, едва не кончив тут же. Но спустя мгновение срываю с неё ненужные тряпки, впиваюсь пальцами в нежную кожу, словно не верю, что она настоящая, что все взаправду.

А я и не верю. Рен припадает к её шее, что-то, кажется, шепчет, а может, и нет. Гладит её плечи и спину. Я же занимаюсь грудью и животом. Ещё, конечно, бёдрами. Ласкаю, разминаю. Даже розовые пяточки щекочу, от чего она смешно визжит и подпрыгивает на мне. А затем Рен мягко надавливает ей между лопаток, и Рей прижимается к моей груди. Я обнимаю её крепко, втягиваю губами мочку уха, чувствуя, как Рен гладит её поясницу, разминает ягодицы.

— Я всегда знал про твоё отношение ко мне, Арми, — говорит он с усмешкой, глядя мне прямо в глаза. — Как и про то, что ты подчищал за мной, когда я лажал. Орал, выпендривался, сдавал Сноуку по мелочам, но по-крупному всегда страховал.

Я отворачиваюсь от этого пронзительного взгляда, зажмуриваюсь, стиснув зубы. Крифф! Ублюдок! Я рычу, чувствуя, как стыд разливается лавой по венам. Нужно было застрелиться ещё тогда. Ещё когда я понял…

Рей припадает к моей шее, словно собирается выпить крови. Она плавно покачивается на мне, словно цветок на стебле, а потом резко напрягается, громко стонет. Я пытаюсь понять, что там Рен делает. Выглядываю из-за вздрагивающего плеча Рей, рефлекторно прижав её сильнее. Он что-то там… Пальцами…

Он трахает ее пальцами, задевает мой собственный член. Использует не то… отверстие, которое женщине дано для ублажения мужчин. Его заводит власть над нами обоими сейчас, у края смерти. Ему нравится все это. И одновременно злит. Что все так…

— Я изучил тебя вдоль и поперек, — вдруг заявляет Рен и добавляет еще палец. Рей вся напрягается, сжимая меня сладкими тисками. Ей почти больно. Не думая, я дотягиваюсь до ее клитора и ласкаю ее. Она не должна за меня страдать. Никто не должен.

— Мне хорошо!.. — сбиваясь, возражает мне Рей. Ну конечно, они в моей голове как в тронном зале, все перевернули, до всего докопались.

— Ты хороший, — эта болтунья все не замолкает. Стонет, двигается на мне, мокрая от пота, красивая. С бесстыдным хлюпающим звуком скользит по моему члену. — Ты поддерживал Бена.

— Кайло! — он злобно ее шлепает, и Рей сжимается так, что я кончаю. Отправляюсь в далекую-далекую галактику на пару благословенных секунд без корабля и скафандра.

А когда возвращаюсь, то вижу, что Рен стоит на моей криффовой койке коленями, позади Рей.

— Мы еще не закончили! — рычит.

Я хочу возразить. Но он просто протягивает руку, щелкает пальцами, и я кончаю снова. Мудак херов!

— Да, я собираюсь ее трахнуть здесь и сейчас, — подтверждает он. — С тобой.

Он щёлкает пряжкой ремня, и я дёргаюсь, бью его в бок обожженной ногой. Вижу звезды, теперь уже от боли. Рен никак не реагирует, а Рей снова прижимается губами к моему рту, сама углубляет поцелуй. Ласкает мои губы так нежно… Я все ещё твёрд в ней, хоть и чувствую, как семя вытекает из неё прямо на меня.

Здоровенная ладонь Рена касается там, где мы с Рей соединяемся. Медленно ползёт вверх, собирая сперму и её соки. Рей стонет мне прямо в рот, когда он снова касается её сзади. Секунду он словно колеблется, а потом я чувствую, как Рей сжимается на мне. Рен толкается в неё сзади, её тело напрягается между нами, Рей всхлипывает. Я накрываю её губы своими, протискиваю ладонь между нашими телами. Нащупав влажный бугорок клитора, начинаю теребить его пальцами — все, что могу в этом положении.

«Рей охуенно красивая, — думаю громко для них обоих. — А Рен охуевший мудак!»

Они оба смеются: Рей нервно, всхлипывая. Я чувствую её слезы на своих щеках. Рен ядовито. Её тело внезапно поддаётся, пропуская его внутрь, и это… Мы стонем в унисон.

Я бы кончил сейчас от такой дикой тесноты, от тяжести Рей, на спине которой чуть ли не распластался Рен. Они могли бы просто трахаться у меня на глазах. Но хотят участия.

— Хотим, — немедленно подтверждает Рен. В его глазах не только самодовольство и похоть, но и неуверенность, жажда чего-то.

— После всего, что ты делал, ты вообще обязан на мне жениться, — неловко шучу я. Тот язвительный я, который постоянно третировал Рена, внутренне обмирая от его крутости и его одиночества. Мне хоть выпить с кем было.

— Приласкай его соски, — велит Рен властно. — Они чувствительные.

И ухмыляется как мальчишка, поскольку только что спер эту информацию у меня из головы.

Рей ерзает на мне и нем, неловко изгибает шею, дотягивается языком. Рен отталкивает мою ладонь от нее, снова командует:

— Оргазм должен быть одновременным. Генерал получил бонус по состоянию здоровья, но теперь все будет так, как я скажу.

Рен приподнимается, а Рей наоборот прижимается теснее ко мне. Она расслаблена, расплавлена. Она растекается по моей груди.

Я не двигаюсь в ней. Знаю, чувствую, что Рен собирается делать дальше. Смотрю на происходящее будто со стороны: Я сам с широко разведенными ногами — развратная донельзя поза; Рей совершенно безвольная на мне — словно в полуобмороке, но улыбается; Рен над нами. Он придерживает член за основание, другой рукой гладит поясницу Рей, ласкает ее ягодицы. Он выходит из нее почти полностью и так же медленно возвращается обратно — по самую рукоять.

Я чувствую его в ней, через тонкую «стенку». Он нас обоих по факту трахает. Рей стонет, поджимая пальчики на ногах, впиваясь ногтями мне в грудь, и я отмираю. Ласкаю ее так, как ласкал бы любимую. Свою женщину. Губами, языком. Мои пальцы танцуют по ее телу, в какой-то момент замирая на бедрах. А затем я раскрываю ее сильнее. Для него. И сам начинаю двигаться.

И даже в сексе я не могу перестать думать — зачем? Кто я им?

«Идиот! — рычит Рен у меня в голове, грубо прикусывая плечо Рей в реальности. — Я поделился с тобой женщиной!»

— Он этого хотел даже больше, чем я! — стонет Рей вслух, выдавая Рена с головой.

Я в награду втягиваю в рот ее грудь и сосу так сильно, что она начинает извиваться. Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что эта солнечная девочка снизошла до меня.

Снова пытаюсь ее приласкать руками.

— Обездвижу! — грозит мне Рен.

А мне плевать. Пусть делает, что хочет, и без того мою боль забирает. Я продолжаю ласкать Рей, и она кричит, кончая. Не мое имя, но это неважно. Но я за ней не успеваю.

А в следующий миг Рен резко выходит. Встает и снимает Рей с меня.

— Ты хотел на нас подрочить? — резко спрашивает. — Ну так давай. Посмотреть хочу!

Поднимает Рей на руки. Она лицом ко мне, спиной к нему. Рен снова насаживает ее на себя, но ее киска свободна. И трахает так, чтоб я видел.

— Хочешь снова — трогай себя! — приказывает.

И я вдруг понимаю Рена. Он действительно расколот. Его светлая половина хочет сделать мне хорошо. Хочет вылечить. Хочет дружбы.

А его темная половина жаждет поклонения и контроля. Одной Рей с ним не справиться.

И я покорно кладу руку на член и мастурбирую, глядя на двух самых красивых людей в криффовой галактике.

А потом Рен сжаливается.

Опускает Рей сначала на мое лицо, чтоб я приласкал ее и без того мокрые складочки ртом. Он знает, я этого хочу. А потом она снова на мне, он в ней, и он трахает её так, словно наказывает. Вот только ей нравится. Свет любит тьму, что тут нового. И в этот раз все правильно.

Рен кончает первым, за ним Рей, а я последним.

И это почти больно. Я ведь теперь все сделаю ради них. Даже если меня никогда больше в постель не возьмут.

Рен наваливается сверху, и на секунду мне кажется, что я уже никогда не сумею вздохнуть. Плевать! Я улыбаюсь. Рей стонет мне в шею, кода он выходит из неё, скатывается с лежанки. Я обхватываю её, укладываю на бок. Прижимаю к груди и легонько баюкаю, приникнув губами к влажному лбу.

Я слышу, как Рен выходит из каюты, но даже глаз открывать не хочу. Покалеченные ступни вспыхивают первыми иголочками боли, забытой на время… этого. Рей жмётся ко мне. От моего дыхания шевелятся её волосы. Я натягиваю на её спину скомканную простыню, и джедайка благодарно урчит. На её плече в полутьме каюты отчётливо виднеется бордовый полумесяц. Рен, мудак криффов, впился в неё, словно сожрать хотел! Я осторожно облизываю место укуса. Рей ёжится, смешно фыркает. Прижимается ко мне сильнее. Снова целую её в лоб. Я сделаю криффову взрывчатку, даже если придётся ползком к топливу добираться. Не хочу смотреть, как они умирают. Судя по всему, топлива, а значит и воздуха, хватит на сутки, и я…

— Не надо, — шепчет Рей, — пожалуйста, не надо.

Я обнимаю её крепче в ответ.

— Хорошо, — обещаю едва слышно, но мы оба знаем, что я вру.

Внезапно в каюте вспыхивает яркий свет. Рей стонет, забираясь с головой под простыню, а я вдруг смущаюсь своей наготы. Свет будто бы несёт холод, а в полутьме было тепло и уютно. Рен распахивает дверь, останавливается как вкопанный. По его лицу отчётливо видно: что-то случилось. Рей вскакивает прежде, чем я успеваю задать вопрос.

— Кто-то принял сигнал! — они говорят одновременно. Рей с криком бросается ему на шею. Рен подхватывает её и кружит. В его улыбке вся радость и облегчение мира. Он любит её. Это видно.

Стараясь не застонать, я сажусь на койке, набросив на бёдра простынь. Но Рей выдёргивает у меня мятую тряпку и, завернувшись в неё, уносится куда-то. Проверять сигнал, наверное. Взгляд Рена тяжелеет, когда он смотрит на меня.

— Хочешь убить? — спрашиваю я хрипло. Смотрю в глаза. Но именно сейчас ничего не могу угадать по его лицу. Рен молчит. Я пожимаю плечами.

— Дай хоть трусы надеть, — ухмыляюсь криво.

— Была мысль, — невпопад говорит он, двигаясь ко мне. Я никогда не был трусом, и сейчас не стану прятать глаз. Все что произошло…

— Все что произошло, произошло, — слышу я у себя в голове. Рен опускается передо мной на колени, взгляд его един с моим.

— Мы не умрем, — говорит он вслух, а затем берет мои ступни в ладони и закрывает глаза.

Я даже не успеваю вздохнуть, когда на меня обрушивается раскалённое добела пламя. Я, казалось, столкнулся со сверхновой на гиперскорости. Исчез и возродился в неистовом жаре в одну секунду. А потом все схлынуло, будто и не было ничего. Только мой крик гуляет эхом по древнему коррелианскому корыту, как доказательство… Чего?

Рен сидит передо мной на полу и утирает с лица что-то белое. Только с третьей попытки до меня доходит, что это. И я желаю себе на этом месте провалиться.

— Обычно людей от силового излечения выворачивает, а ты кончаешь, — он с усмешкой поднимается. — Приготовься, генерал. Мы не знаем, кто принял сигнал.

Он выходит, не сказав больше ни слова, а я не могу даже с мыслями собраться. Он что, все это время мог?.. Но вместо этого менял мне повязки? Уговаривал не отчаиваться? Потерпеть? Зачем?

«Чтобы понять, кто ты на самом деле», — слышу я призрачный ответ, но не могу понять, это Рен мне ответил, или я сам.


End file.
